fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle
Plot The Goodies plan to get rid of The Villians for good by turning Goodie HQ into a dark safehouse and a base to plan to blow up Villian HQ, along with the help of some friends. Also, Eustace Bagge kidnaps Courage Dog. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (The Camera shows a cardboard slab being placed over a huge window while it is drilled on) Tommy: and That's the last cardboard slab guys Scooby: But it's so dark Tommy: Dont worry Scoob, it's only until we get rid of The Villians (then shouts) Yo Betty! finished with those plans yet? Betty: Sure thing (places plans on table, all goodies stand around it) Tommy: So what's your plan? Betty: Well we all change into our fine robbing outfits, which Lyndsey happily made for us, then we'll sneak to Villian HQ... Tommy: Nice plan guys Tom: But Tommy, wouldnt we need extra help..i mean The Villians are dangerous people? Lyndsey: I could call my sister? Daffy: and Bugs and Lola? Lyndsey Duck: What about Plucky? Daffy: I dont want Plucky involved in this...best to leave him with Melissa (some time later) Dawn: Im so glad your'e ok Lyndsey (hugs her) Lyndsey: It's great to see you too Dawn: What's the problem? Lyndsey: We are planning to take out the Villians for good! and we need your help Dawn: Sure, i'll help Lyndsey; Thank you (a Loud bang is heard and they run to find it's The Loonatics along with Plucky) Tommy: (shocked) Ace! Ace: What's up Doc? Bugs: Hey, that's my saying? Daffy: Dont you know what a door is? Lexi: That's why we have jet packs, we dont use doors! they dont call us Loonatics for nothing!..oh and by the way we found this little dude... Daffy: (shocked) Plucky! Plucky: (nervous) Hi dad! Daffy: What are you doing here? you know it's not safe Plucky: But dad, i want to see you Lyndsey Duck: Oh come on Daffy, let him stay? Daffy: Oooh fine! but stay with us at all times! (whispers to Lyndsey Duck) When we have kids i'll never let them be involved in stuff like this! (then walks off) Lyndsey Duck: (quietly talking to herself) Kids..yeah Skunk: (shouts) Guys! look! (On a big screen, Eustace's face shows up holding Courage hostage) Tech: Who's this loser? Eustace: Who are you calling loser! Look who i have? Courage: (tied up) Guys Heeeelp! Goodies: Courage!! Bubbles: Let him go you big old meanie! Eustace: Blah Blah Blah, Give me a million dollars or the mutt gets it! Henry: Huh, in your dreams! Eustace: Fine then... Courage: Thanks alot guys! Eustace: You heared me, 1 Million dollars or the mutt gets it! (TV switches off) Scooby: We got to help Courage! Tommy: Ok this is the plan, who wants to do the heist and who wants to find Courage? Daffy: I'll go and find Courage, Lyndsey are you coming? Lyndsey Duck: Sure Atomic Betty: Me too Melody: And Me! Tommy: Ok, so here's the plan. Daffy, you and the girls go and find Courage, The Loonatics can stay here and watch over Villian HQ on CCTV, while the rest of us get ready for the heist. Plucky; What about me? Daffy: Your'e staying here with the Loonatics (While at Villian HQ, while standing on the blachany on top of the HQ) Baboon; (sinister voice) It is time (to Maximus) Round up the troops...i dont want anyone getting in or out! (Maximus walks away) (Meanwhile Lyndsey, Dawn, Tom and Lola hide they tell Skunk and Tommy to disguise as women to fool Margaret) Lyndsey: There's the creep Tom: So are we just gonna run in? Lyndsey: No!, we are going to fool the dummies that they have unannounced visitors Dawn: Are'nt they gonna know it's us? Lyndsey: Dawn...i always come up with a plan..(quietly shouts) Tommy...Skunk (Both appear in womens clothing) Skunk: We look stupid Lyndsey: (laughs) You look great, you both know what to do Tommy: (to Skunk) That's the last time i let her plan anything big (Both knock on Villian door) Margaret: (holds a bow and arrow looking out of window) Who are you? (Lyndsey, Dawn, Tom and Lola sneak around the back) Skunk: (in womans voice) We are selling hrm..... Motorbikes.. Tommy: (in womans voice) Yeah..they are free Margaret: Free aye...(angrily shouts) What!! invisible motorbikes? do you think im really that stupid? Get out of here now before i kick your butts into next week! (slams window) Skunk: Well that turned out great... Tommy: I have another plan (Meanwhile Eustace drives his hostage Courage around) Courage: (banging on windows while scared) Eustace: Hey you stupid overacting dog! stop doing that. you'll break my windows! Courage: '''Let me go Eustace! '''Eustace: Never! ever since you were a pup i hated you, Muriel loved me until you showed up! why cant you disapear? Courage: All the times i saved you and this is how you repay me? Eustace: Blah Blah Blah now shut up Courage: The Goodies will find us, they will..and you will go to jail for a very long time!! Eustace: Big Deal (stops his truck then looks at Courage) Time to die Courage! (While in the Mystery Machine, Daffy tries to find Courage) Daffy: I hope Eustace hasnt done anything bad to Courage? Atomic Betty: That's why we need to find him pronto Lyndsey Duck: But where could they be? Bugs: They could be anywhere? Daffy: Let's just drive around and keep a look out for his truck! Others: Ok. (They Drove off some more to look around) (Meanwhile At Goodie HQ) Plucky: I hope my Dad will be ok? It would be best if I stayed with him. Danger: He will be ok Plucky just relax. Plucky: Oooh Ok. I guess your right Danger. (Worried) But I don't want my Dad to be Involved in stuff like this! Lexi: We can take care of you her. it's truly dangerous out there Plucky. Danger: She's right. Plucky: (To Danger worried) Yeah but you might get killed too Ace: We won't get killed Plucky. Danger: (Crouched his knees towards Plucky with his head sadly down) Plucky (Put his hand on his shoulder) I know you love your Dad, your Dad loves you to. He just thinks your too young, small, and not strong enough or smart enough. he's worried something bad can happen to you or someone could kidnap you without him noticing it or you could've gotten hurt & killed like Tina. He would feel sad if that happened to you, do you understand? Plucky: I guess, Thanks Danger Melina: Were checking on Everyone on The TV Screen to see if they ok. Plucky: Ok. Lexi: We didnt know that you where Daffy's son. Plucky: I thought you knew. Melina: Well we know now. Ace: Take you some rest that will relax a bit. Rev: Yeah & then we'll call you if theirs a problem. Plucky: Alright thanks guys, Dad was right I should stay here with you. I'll Brush my feathers, Wash My face, & Brush my teeth .... then I'm come right on downstair's to renew my mind. Luxy: Run along kiddo. (Plucky Then walk's Upstairs) Danger: Poor Kid. Lexi: Yeah he wont get hurt here. Im hoping for the others... Ace: Where in this together. (Put his hands up) Right? (The Loonatics with their hands up to) All: (Then they all jump up) Right. (Then they set back down watching TV to make sure The Goodies are Ok) (It shows Donald hiding in the Woods over hearing them talking Planning to kidnap Plucky without The Loonatics noticing) Donald: (Shockingly talking to himself) What! Plucky is Daffy's Son! (Evily Laughs) I'll kidnap Plucky & bring him to Baboon & make Daffy find him & then well kill them! (Then he hidingly walk's away Shadowly hiding around Goodies HQ) (Meanwhile all The Villains walk around guarding the building Villains HQ as Max comes along) Spike: I wonder how long is this going to take? Morgana: Them losers will come in no time. Maximus: Do you think we need more people around? Yosemite Sam: I don't think So, Were The Biggest, Meanest, & The Nastiest Villains around! Chucky: What about one of your best Biggest brat pal Montana Max, Sam? Morgana: Yeah He can help stop whoever else Good comes along Especially Daffy's Son Plucky. Yosemite Sam: Yes your all right, But he could be coming along any second now. Kirstie: (Sees A Little Hooded Guard Person) I see someone coming. (The Little Hooded Guard walking down half way up to the guards) Spike: Who is he? (The hooded person is standing Close to the Villains ) (He take off his hood & reveal It's Montana Max) Yosemite Sam: (Shocked) Max. Max: Hi Sam. Yosemite Sam: What are you doing here? Max: I came to help you Sam to defeat Plucky & The Goodies. Yosemite Sam: How did you know? Max: I watched You & The Villains Gathering up the troops & Guarding around Villains HQ on CCTV Screen. Yosemite Sam: Ok but guard along with us & stay safe with us because I don't want you to lost you to get lost & kidnapped by The Goodies. Max: Ok. (Meanwhile to Maximus, Scar, Baboon & Kirstie) Maximus: (In his guard suit) All troops are gathered up & set sir. Baboon: Good! gather up along with them. Maximus: Yes sir. (Then Walks Away) Kirstie: Is this all the troops & guards out there? Baboon: Yes Kirstie.. this will work out Skunk will pay! Scar: Of Course Kirstie no way The Villains are getting lost over here in or out. Kirstie: As Long as the Goodies or Lyndsey dosen't Sneak around us or the castle. Baboon: Oh don't worry Kirstie they won't get away with anything! Scar: Are you sure this going to work out Scar? Baboon: Yes I am the King & Your the boss and they will be my slaves (Three Laugh's) (Meanwhile back to Daffy & his friends Driving around looking for Courage) (While Driving) Betty: How long is this going to take Daffy? Daffy: Don't worry we will found him no time. Melody: But he could die or get killed by the time we find him. Daffy: Just relax Melody he won't die or get killed. Lyndsey Duck: But what about Plucky? Betty: Someone like Donald Duck & Montana Max could kidnap him? Daffy: The Loonatics will watch over him he'll be fine. Bugs: (Shocked) What! Hey wait A Minute your Green Duck Student at Acme Loonaversity is you Lost Long Son? Daffy: Yeah, Why? Bugs: You never told me that Plucky is your Son. Daffy: Yeah because he came for a visit couple of days ago. Bugs: What his real mother name? Daffy: Rebecca. Bugs: Ok. Daffy: Thank You for Driving with me All: (to Daffy) Your Welcome. Melody: Hey Daffy I never say Thank you to us before. Daffy: That's what apalogizing & Forgiveness is about Lisa. Betty: Aren't you going to say thank you to me for rescuing you. Daffy: Yeah, Thank You for rescuing me. Betty: Your Welcome. (Then Hugs him) (The Goodies hear Courage loudly Screaming) Melody: (Shout) Courage! Betty: Oh No! Lyndsey Duck: We need to save Courage Daffy! Betty: We need to hurry Now! Bugs: '''Hurry! '''Daffy: (Shout out of the window) Don't worry Courage well save you! (Then They Drove off) (Meanwhile The rest of the other Goodies waiting on top of the Villains HQ to fight the Villains) Tommy: Alright Guys where here. Tiffany: Now what do we do Lola? Tommy: we wait until The Villains come out & Then we fight the villains. (Meanwhile at Goodies HQ The Loonatics tell Lyndsey, Dawn, Lola, & Tom to wait on top of Villain HQ along with the others) Melina: (Looking at The Screen) Look. Danger: What? (The TV Screen Shows the rest of The Goodies on top of Villains HQ Castle) Melina: The Goodies are waiting on Top of The Castle of Villains HQ. Tech: Where is Lyndsey, Dawn, Lola, & Tom? Rev: Shall we ask them?. Luxy: I'll Ask Lyndsey. (The Screen Shows Lyndsey, Dawn, Lola, & Tom Ready to Heist) Luxy: (talking through Lyndsey's earpiece) The others are on top of the HQ, we see Tommy running inside. Try and lure the villians out Lyndsey: You got it Luxy. The others are on top of the HQ Dawn: What happens now?? Lyndsey: We lure them out, then the others wait...then POW Tom: And how are we gonna lure them out exactly? (Lyndsey thinking) Lyndsey: Ok, Dawn, go and find Tommy and give him this bag, it has the bomb inside while we go and lure the rest of the villians out. (As the three are ready, Montana Max and Sam spot them and they manage to lure some villians out) Montana Max: (shouts) Hey! how did you get in? guys Lyndsey: (shouts) Run! (Lyndsey, the others and the villians are out as Luxy tells Tommy to enter) Luxy: Ok Tommy, enter the HQ with the bomb Rev: This screens blarry (rubs it) Scar, Baboon and Kirstie are inside! Danger: We need to warn Tommy Luxy: Tommy can you hear me? Baboon and Kirstie are still inside, you need to lure them out! Tommy: I cant, i have the bomb, the others are fighting, we need you guys (Meanwhile Plucky is in the bathroom brushing his teeth humming a Tiny Toon Adventure Theme with Donald peaking out of the window about to kidnap Plucky) Plucky: (While Washing his face) I really should've gone with my Dad to find Courage. (Hanging the towel up) Plucky: (Grabbing & Holding his tooth Brush) Ha Oh Well, Maybe The Loonatics will fly me over there when they see how nice & lovely I look. (Then start Brushing his teeth & Humming the Tiny Toon Adventures Theme) (Donald appears Coldly Evily Smiles Out of the Window with a potato bag looking at Plucky brushing his teeth) (Donald quietly Opens up the window quietly getting out without Plucky noticing it) (Donald tries to quietly slowly walk's up to him) (Plucky look's around but Donald hides behind the Bathtub Curtain) (Plucky Saw that The Windows are opened) (Plucky spit's out Toothpaste) Plucky: (Walk's up to the Window) I wonder who opened the windows? Plucky: (Look out of the Windows) It must've been a wind or something? (Then closes it) (As Plucky Continues to Brush his Teeth Donald Face appear's out of The Curtain) (& Then caught him Quickly with a Potato Bag) Donald: (He caught him with a Potato bag) Gotcha! Plucky: (In a Potato Bag) Help! (Donald Evily Laughs & Escapes out of The Window with Kidnapped Plucky, but just as Donald runs back to Villian HQ, Plucky escapes the potato bag without Donald noticing and runs to find Daffy) (Meanwhile back to Courage and Eustace, Eustace walks toward Courage while Courage walks backwards on top of a mountin cliff) Eustace: Stupid dog! why do you always spoil everything?? Courage: (scared) It's not my fault Eustace: Muriel obsesses over you too much! Courage this, Courage that, blah blah blah. Now it stops..for good! You're never going to see precious Muriel again AND i'll never see YOU again (evilily chuckles and is about to push Courage) (Mystery machine pulls up) Eustace: What's eh? Daffy: (shouts) Leave him alone Eustace! Eustace: Ha! you think a stupid useless duck like you would stop me? Lyndsey Duck: Oi leave my Daffy alone you big meanie Eustace: Big Deal Atomic Betty: We kidnapped your mother, if you want her back, give Courage back Eustace: Keep her, she does my heading anyway, like that stupid Dog (getting closer to Courage) Now it's time to die doggy (then huge explosion is heared, which causes Eustace to fly up in the air and land infront of a police car) (police officers get out of car and walk infront of Eustace) Officer; Well well, Eustace Bagge. We've heared a lot of complaints about you! Eustace: Whah? Im a good kind giving person Officer: Looks like it, Eustace Bagge, you're under arrest Eustace: (codly stares at Courage) Stupid Dog! Courage: (to Daffy and others) Thanks for saving my life All: No worries Roxas: But was that Villian HQ desroyed? Daffy: We need to go to see the others quickly (as they arrive the find Villian HQ destroyed, with Goodies and Villians unconsious) Lyndsey Duck: (upset) Oh no! they are dead Atomic Betty: Most are awakening Roxas: Guys are you ok? The Goodies: (Happy) Yeah. Lola: Lexi? (Runs to Lexi) Lexi wake up, are you injured? Lexi: No. Why? Lola: Oh thank goodness I thought you might be dead I was looking for you to see if you were alright. Lexi: Yes I am. Lola: you did very well Today. Lexi: thanks. Lola: No problem. Where Bugs? Bugs: Ace? Ace: I'm right here Bugs. Bugs: (Runs to Ace) Are you Ok? Ace: '''Yes sir. '''Bugs: Good I'm glad you made it Ok. Ace: Yeah, Maybe you should be a Super Rabbit like me being a loonatic super hero. Bugs: Yeah I already was a super hero once or twice. where's Lola? Lola: (Runs to Bugs) Right here Bugs. Bugs: (Runs to Lola) Lola. (They Both Hugged) Bugs: I'm glad your not Dead. Lola: Yeah me to. Hey Where's Daffy & Lyndsey are they dead? Bugs: They're Safe. Daffy: Danger? (runs to Danger) Danger wake up, are you injured? Danger: No Daffy: thank god...where's Plucky? Plucky: Im here dad Daffy: Oh Plucky (hugs him) so glad your safe Plucky: Donald tried to kidnap me but i escaped...oh here he comes now Daffy: (to Donald) Why did you kidnap my son? Lyndsey Duck: (shouts) Daffy! Daffy: hold on my love Lyndsey Duck: (screams) (Daffy sees a huge building rubble fall towards Lyndsey, and runs to save her) Daffy ''': (Looks at Lyndsey Duck then looks up) Lyndsey!! Nooooo (then runs) '''Plucky: Dad! Ace: (pulls Plucky back) Plucky no, its too dangerous (just as Daffy grabs Lyndsey Duck the building falls on top of them) Plucky: (shouts) Dad!!!! Goodies: Daffy!! Lyndsey!! (Tommy manages to lift the rubble to find Daffy and Lyndsey Duck dead) Tommy: Daffy? Lyndsey? can you hear me? (checks them both over with a tear to his eye) they are dead... (Plucky hugs around Danger's legs) Bugs: (crying) Daffy... Zod: (Evily laughs) At last! my plan was a suceess Ace: It was you who made that building fall on them wasnt it? Zod: Clever little boy, how did you know? (Danger about to attack Zod and kills him with his powers) Danger: '''You will pay for this (kills Zod) '''Lyndsey: Where's Scar, Baboon and Kirstie?? Melody: They are dead too... Morgana: (grieves) No! my sweetheart Baboon Officer: Ok guys arrest the villians including that white duck and that young boy Max: Hey! (Villians are arrested) Roxas: What happens now? Tommy: '''Nothing now, The other Villians are arrested. Baboon and Zod are dead. just left to grieve Daffy and Lyndsey '''Plucky; I have no one else now Danger: Plucky, listen. in my time i grew up with no family, but with that lonliness it made me a stronger and a better person i am now. i never knew my parents but you knew your father. you know he will always be with you and inside here (touches Plucky's chest) Lexi: He's right Officer: Im so sorry for your'e loss Plucky, and to everyone. you wont be seeing the villians anymore as they be busted up in Alcatraz for a very long time. Oh and Luxy Luxy: (sad) Yes sir Officer: We watched your teamwork very closely and we are indeed to say, you are accepted in the FBI training, along with plenty of time with music. if you want it? Luxy: (shocked) Of course, thats a honor thank you Officer: Great,...Melina, we want to offer you a lifetime dream job in your very own resturant...Rev, we offer your own buisness...Tech, We have a private labratory with new inventions....Slam, a chance to become a full time wrestler...Ace, your own movie school...Lexi, your own performing arts class and finally Danger....a oppurtunity to become a professional lifeguard. So are you guys in? Loonatics: (looks at eachother) Yes Donald: (Runs to Plucky) Plucky...Im so sorry for everything iv'e done. to you and your'e father Plucky: (To Donald) I forgive you. my dad would had wanted that Donald: Good boy (rubs his head) (Give each other a Handshake) Donald: (To everyone) See you. (then walk's Safely away) Goodies: Bye Donald (It ends the goodies all hold hands and walking away from the explosion whilst Tommy carries the two bodies of Daffy and Lyndsey Duck) The End